


The Merchant of Death

by Ferbertos_4_Life



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, But he's really an angel, Demon Tony, Hellhound Pepper, Hellhound Rhodey, Hurt Tony, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbertos_4_Life/pseuds/Ferbertos_4_Life
Summary: “Call dad.” Tony smiled darkly as he saw the fire ignite in the three pairs of eyes, two of them flashing a bright red.“I think it’s time Rogers’ team to get their punishment.” he hissed, eyes flashing a marigold yellow in response.The Rogues thought they knew who Anthony Stark is, but they were wrong; very, very wrong.****DISCONTINUED****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING, THIS IS A LONG NOTE...SORRY....BUT PLZ READ  
> Hi!! SOOO this is my first fanfic.....like ever so please be gentle on me. I was really iffy about posting my work and am still questioning why I put myself under the pressure to update a fanfic. But anyway, I am asking for your criticism; I believe I'm crappy at writing and want to get better through fanfiction and I also want to please you guys, the readers. So leave comments below and hit me with the good and bad things about this piece. I have a slight idea about what I want to do with this piece and wouldn't mind taking some suggestions as well. I also apologize for any errors in the writing and I hope you enjoy (^3^)

Pepper was stressed.

It’s been a lot of meetings and galas that normally happened around this time of year, but with the Accords still pending, there were even more meetings added. Not to mention, the whole Avenger split going on, the bombing of an Accords conference, it was too much going on all at once.

“Ms. Potts? Here are the forms you asked for. Also, could you sign this form here to confirm the date of the next board meeting?” a mouse of a girl piped to Pepper. Pepper thanked her as she took the thick stack of papers out of here arms and taking a pen to sign the sheet on the clipboard before nodding her thanks, dismissing her assistant.

She sighed as she felt a headache coming from having to like at MORE papers, but that’s what her position as CEO calls for, so she places them on her desk and hunkered down to get a portion of the work done before taking off for the day.

Her phone chimed in the nearly silent office on a glass desk, startling the red-haired woman staring at one of many papers strewn neatly in front of her. She reached for her phone, her brow furrowing in concern and confusion at the name on the screen.

It was usually something good or something bad when this name popped on her screen, especially bad when it concerned one certain genius. She swiped her finger across the screen, accepting the call before she lifted it to her ear. 

“They found him. He’s at the Compound right now, I’ll meet you there.” rushed the voice before the woman could even say a greeting and hanging up before she could bid her farewells. 

She immediately popped up from behind the desk, messing up the papers in her haste to hurry and get her purse as she called for a driver. She was in a daze and before she knew it, her driver was opening the door for her at the entrance of the Compound. 

She walked in, instantly finding Rhodey sitting tensely in his newly acquired wheelchair. Her worry increased at the far-away stare his eyes had. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his daze causing his head to snap in her direction.

“Where’s Tony? How is he doing?” Pepper questioned softly as her brows furrowed at the lack of response after a moment. 

“He’s in recovery right now. He was getting out of the OR when I called you. An agent called to let me know he was heading into surgery and I got here asap and realized you weren’t here and that’s when I called you.” Rhodey explained as Pepper began to push him towards the elevator.

“What’s the damage?” Pepper pressed the button to the medic floor.

“I don’t know…and that’s what scares me the most. I think it was Vision who found him, and right at the nick of time. He was in Siberia and was there for hours.” Rhodey continued looking at Pepper who shifted her face into a stoic expression to put a strong front. 

The elevator chimed as it arrived at the requested floor. Heels clicked sharply on the shiny, white linoleum floor as a set of wheels glided down the hall, following the heels. There were a few nurses bustling around, doing their normal rounds of checking on patients and doctors moving to-and-fro between rooms and their stations. 

The heels continued clicking and the wheels kept gliding, dodging the flurry of medics and heading to their destination, a room far down the hall. The heels began to stutter and slow to a halt right before the door, hesitating with a nervous, anxious, scared air surrounding the bubble around the two.

There was a brief pause, the two visitors preparing themselves for what they were to see behind the door--- who they were to see behind the door. There was a shared nod between the two before the door opened slowly to reveal a man in a bed, multiple machines around monitoring him. Time slowed for the two as the door opened, a long pause of silence in shock and horror.

“Fuck” Rhodey cursed. There was a hissed agreement that fell from Pepper’s lips at the sight of one Tony Stark. The brunette looked small surrounded by the multiple machines and the multiple bruises on his face seemed much darker in contrast to all the white in the room. 

It was unnerving to the two to see the usually vibrant and rambling man that never could stay still be so…well, still…and quiet. 

The once tanned skin was pale, almost matching all the white, white, white of the room. His hands were bandaged and laid unnaturally limp by his sides, usually flailing around to emphasis and compliment the rambling. 

“What happened? Who did this to him?” Pepper broke the silence in a shocked whisper as tears began to well in her eyes. The red-haired women slowly approached the bed, trying to avoid the many machines looming over Tony, reaching a hand to brush the hair off Tony’s face and she faltered slightly in worry of hurting him by touching the bruise that marred his face. 

She began to shake her head in disbelief at the state of her old lover, shaking with the multiple emotions running through her very being as Rhodey approached the other side, hesitating to grab a bandaged hand that laid limp along the brunette’s side, his face tense and 

The two spooked and jumped in shock when Vision suddenly appeared through the wall, adjacent to the door, answering the question of the day.

“Rogers.” the clipped response grinds through the teeth of the red being as rage filled him once more at the sight of the recovering man. “Rogers and Barnes did this to him. There is footage from the suit that shows what happened during the last few minutes Tony interacted with them and Zemo, the master mind of the bombing in Vienna.” Vision stepped closer to the bed, going towards the end and standing by the frame of the bed.

“His suit was dead after a heavy blow from Rogers’ shield to the chest, which caved the armor into his artificial sternum. It didn’t damage his hearts or lungs thankfully, but he’ll have a scar across his chest. He didn’t obtain frostbite anywhere and was severely dehydrated from the long hours of fighting without replenishment.” continued Vision.

Pepper sighed in relief at the miraculously small amount of harm that came to Tony physically. Mentally and emotionally was a different topic all together and would have to be discussed later once he was up and bouncing again.

“Where’s the video?” asked Rhodey. Vision hesitated slightly before answering.

“FRIDAY has the footage saved to her servers. It is quite…upsetting to watch due to a shocking reveal and would suggest waiting till tomorr-“

“Show it to us.” Pepper’s interrupted, voice trembling.

“Show us the video now Vision.” Pepper repeated, her voice firmer and filled with determination. Vision stared at Pepper with a soul-piercing stare, trying to figure out if it was the right move to show the obviously two close companions of Tony the brutal fight. He sighed before relenting with a nod and turned to retrieve a tablet, once again phasing through walls. 

Returning a few moments later, Vision handed the tablet to Pepper stepping back a couple steps to let Rhodey come around to Pepper’s side. It was already set up, most likely the same tablet Vision had used to watch the footage, and Pepper hit play after a slight moment. 

They see Steve and Barnes, crouched in fighting stances before relaxing once Tony stated a truce. Then Zemo is revealed, his entire plan laid out and explained to the three before turning on a screen. They see Tony point at the screen stating, “I know that road.”, they see the car crash followed by a figure on a motorcycle…Barnes. They see how the Starks were brutally murdered by the super soldier.

They see how Steve denies knowing about the video at first before admitting. They see the moment Tony began to attack in a rage that utterly consumed his body. They see how Tony fights both super soldiers off until Barnes attempts ripping out the arc reactor. 

They see the beam of energy that destroys Barnes’ metal arm, how Steve began to not hold his punches back to defend Barnes. They see how the two soldiers toss the shield back and forth, beating Tony down in a dance.

Then they see Steve over Tony, ripping off the face plate, causing the footage to shift into a different angle but still within a distance to see Steve straddling Tony, shield above his head and then struck down into Tony’s chest.

They see Steve walk away, Tony crying out, “That shield doesn’t belong to you.” Foolishly using the last of his strength to have the last word in the battle, the arc reactor flickering before it shut off, trapping Tony into an iron coffin.

There are tears streaming down Pepper’s face once the footage stopped, her hand shaking as she went to cover her mouth in shock. Sobs began to spill form between her fingers, as she walked to the chair near the bed and collapsed into it, her shoulders shaking from muffled cries. 

Rhodey came closer, reaching out to comfort Pepper who latched onto him. Pepper was awkwardly bent over to embrace the sitting man, but she didn’t care that her back ached after a while from the position. A muffled cough caused them to break apart, making them look up to see Tony blearily blinking at them.

“Tony!” 

 

Tony should have seen it coming. Betrayal is an old friend that pops up at the worst times, and it’s always personal. So, so personal. 

Tony remembered watching the screen with that oh so familiar road. After seeing Barnes wrapping his hands around his mother’s neck, crushing her vulnerable, soft neck until she stopped struggling for breath was the detonator to the ticking bomb Tony was.

He doesn’t remember the fight that followed at all; only Steve Rogers over him, shield raised and aimed at his neck. He never felt afraid of Rogers before, until this moment where he saw the urge in those baby blues to kill him. 

It was a look Tony was all too familiar with and never caused much fear for his life, but in that moment, he was utterly afraid. He shut his eyes as he saw Rogers begin to bring the shield, only to be shocked after a bright flare of pain erupt in his chest, to open his eyes and see the shield in his chest.

After that moment was fuzzy too, but he remembers the stinging cold, seeping into his bones. His teeth clacked harshly as his body tried to warm itself, and then he blinked, only to flinch at the lights that suddenly appeared. He felt like he was floating a bit, like on a cloud, only to realize that the cloud was a bed.

His tried to grab the bedding, flexing his stiff fingers to knead the cover that was up to his midriff, exposing the sea of bandages around his chest. He tried to curse, only for his dry throat to itch, making him cough of garble of words.

“Tony!” shouted voices at the same time before he felt two pairs of hands holding his left hand and touching his arm. He looked up and saw Pepper and Rhodey staring at him with teary eyes. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace as he tried to speak again, only for a raspy cough to come forth.

Suddenly a red hand appeared holding a cup of ice. Vision, his mind worked. Pepper reached for a small chip, pressing it to Tony’s lips before he opened and accepted the ice, letting the cool moisture soothe his throat. After a few more ice chips, he was able to finally croak out some words.

“He lied to me.” His face was blank, his eyes were black as he gazed straight ahead. “He lied to me!” he snarled as his face contorted in anger. Rogers was a huge fucking hypocrite about keeping secrets, but to lie to him straight to his face. That was unforgivable. 

Romanoff’s betrayal stung slightly compared to Rogers’, but he should have known better than to trust the tricky spider. Barton was a dick, nothing more and nothing less. Maximoff, the little witch was never an ally to begin with, so she didn’t matter much to Tony.

“Tony…”whispered Pepper as she laid her hand on his head, soothing his brow and brushing his hair back. “We have to tell…him about this. James and I have failed to protect you again and will accept any punishment that will be sentenced upon us.” 

Pepper and Rhodey bowed their heads, Vision shoulders slumped as he looked away to the side, making Tony’s gaze soften. He tutted to get their attention, their heads snapping up quickly.

“Call dad.” He smiled darkly as he saw the fire ignite in the three pairs of eyes, two of them flashing a bright red. 

“I think it’s time Rogers’ team to get their punishment.” he hissed, eyes flashing a marigold yellow in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya'll think

In Los Angeles

 

"Right on Detective." smirked Lucifer. Chloe's intelligence, once again, blew him away as she figured out who was the killer of a dog groomer, Kelly Hillier. The weapon had been a pair of scissors ghastly shoved through her throat, however, there wasn't any incriminating evidence left behind.

 

Except, Chloe's sharp eyes spotted a small piece of jewelry, which shouldn't have been there since Kelly seemed to have been leaving the shop and she was known to be a neat freak. She cleaned everything till there wasn't a speck of dust left behind and her need for perfection made her quite the wonderful groomer.

 

The piece belonged to the collar of a loyal customer of Kelly's, Meghan Green. It seemed Meghan had dirt on Kelly's past and blackmailed her into laundering money for Meghan that she obtained from her drug lord ex-husband. It seemed Kelly had taken a large stash of the money that she was supposed to clean in plans of filing a report to the police a couple days before her murder. She hesitated and that's when Meghan struck when she found out about Kelly's plan.

 

Meghan tried throwing the police off by giving the name of another customer that had a huge fight with Kelly recently over an intern mixing up requests and getting their dog the wrong hair style. There were threats tossed around and with the past fights that were mentioned, it seemed they had found the killer. It didn’t help that the dog had a collar bedazzled with similar jewelry that was found at the crime scene.

 

Chloe, however, felt that something wasn’t right and decided to dig deeper into Kelly background, eventually finding a loose end in the dirty work, leading back to one Meghan who was panicking and began to empty her accounts, obviously preparing to turn tail and disappear.

 

With a warrant in hand, all Chloe and Lucifer needed was to go find Meghan before she disappeared.

 

Lucifer raced Chloe out of the precinct to her cruiser, excitement building at the rush of chasing another killer. They shortly arrived at Meghan's home, Chloe knocked on the front door calling out for Meghan, her eyes shifting through the window for any sign of someone in the house.

 

Lucifer shifted, inpatient, and rolled his eyes grumbling, "Detective, it's not like she's going to open the door now that we’re back and most likely here to arr-" 

 

Gunshots fired through the door, catching the dark-haired man and dirty blonde off guard. Chloe grunted as Lucifer pulled her down quickly by her shoulders to be underneath him in his crouched position, shielding her from the onslaught of debris from the door. The shots kept coming for a few seconds before it was silent.

 

"Are you okay?" inquired Lucifer as he propped up, checking Chloe for any sign of a wound. He readjusted his jacket as Chloe requested backup in her comms, getting herself mentally together.

 

"I'm fine." she reassured, pulling her gun out of its holster. "Go to the back, she may escape there if she hasn't tried to yet."

 

Lucifer nodded before stalking around the house towards the backyard, leaving Chloe at the front door that was soon kicked open with force. Chloe slowly walked inside, her eyes constantly scanning around.

 

"LAPD. Meghan, we know you were the one who murdered Kelly. If you just surrender and come peacefully, no one has to get hurt." Chloe tried reasoning, hoping Meghan was nearby to hear her voice as she crept further into the house. After making sure the living room was clear she began to head towards the kitchen, flinching when she heard a loud thud and a yelp from outside.

 

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled in worry as she ran towards the back door, leading to the yard. She opened the door, catching Lucifer crouched on the grass with his back towards her, looming over Meghan who was whimpering in fright, back pedaling away on his hands and kicking her legs to get away quicker.

 

Lucifer snatched her ankle before muttering something to her that Chloe couldn't catch, Meghan's eyes widened as she seemed to be frozen in both shock and fear, a piercing cry leaving her lips. The scream made Chloe react and hurry towards the two.

 

"Lucifer, are you okay?" Chloe asked, grabbing Meghan's wrist and turning her to lay on her stomach and slapping handcuffs onto them before hefting her up.

 

"I'm alright Detective, just a little tussle with Ms. Murderer over here. I can't say the same for my jacket though. I'm seriously going to have to buy another closet worth of clothes with all of these pesky bullets tearing them apart." Lucifer rambled, brushing off a bit of dirt of the lapel of said ruined jacket as a few officers came through, the backup scoping carefully throughout the house for any weapons and/or money.

 

Chloe huffed in amusement, relieved that this wasn’t an arrest that ended fatally. "Chloe!" a voice exclaimed as a figure came running towards her. "I'm fine, everything is alright; Lucifer caught her."

 

Chloe breathed as Dan stopped in front of her, the same constant worry on his face after she experienced a dangerous encounter. Dan sighed in relief once he visually checked Chloe over before muttering a greeting to Lucifer who in turn gleefully teased him about another foolish thing Dan did, making Dan roll his eyes in response with a, "I'll take her."

 

Chloe nodded before handing Meghan over to Dan, leaving her and Lucifer standing side-by-side to watch the other officers flurry around.

 

Once everything was thoroughly checked out, everyone headed back to the precinct to debrief. It didn't take much to get the confession out of Meghan and she was set to spend the rest of her life behind bars. Chloe walked back to her desk and sat down with a long sigh, exhausted from the day and ready to head home to Trixie.

 

"Well Detective, another case closed." a smirk growing on Lucifer's face as he turned towards Chloe's desk from around the corner. She gave back a slight smile and nodded happy to have the quirky man back to his normal self after a weird few days of him being easily irritable and snapping at others harsher than his typical snark and banter. "Good job today Lucifer." she praised.

 

“Why thank you Detective. Not too bad of you as well.” Lucifer patted her shoulder, then walked towards the exit, stopping when Chloe yelled, “Lucifer!”. He turned back around and slowly walked back towards her desk.

 

“Detective?”

 

“Would you want to join us at a little get-together?” Chloe asked, Lucifer tilted his head curiously urging her to continue with raised eyebrows. “It’ll be Dan, Ella, and I, along with a few others. We were going to go to the Cavern near town center.”

 

“My, my Detective sounds like fun,” he stepped closer perching himself on the edge of her desk. “In fact, I would enjoy joining you darling. 

 

“Great.” she chirped as she got up to leave for home, Lucifer trailing behind her to walk her to the car. It was dark out, slightly cloudy with a light breeze, but the moon shined through the thin wispy curled clouds and the typical sounds of LA on a weekend night filtered the silence that hung around.

 

Silence wasn’t much of Lucifer’s thing, making Chloe ponder back on the weird behavior of the eccentric man. It all seemed to have started with a random phone call that had interrupted Chloe talking to Lucifer about the importance of not strangling every single suspect, the expression on his face was one that Chloe has never seen. It was a mixture of surprise, worry, and, oddly enough, fear. Fear was an expression Chloe has seen on Lucifer’s face before, but he quickly eased his face into one of faux smugness and carried on.

 

“You know Detective, I would have thought that yo-” a ring cuts Lucifer off. He sighed and stopped walking, pulling his phone from a pocket inside his jacket and frowned at the name on the screen before answering, the same expression from earlier.

 

“Bloody hell, if this isn’t an orgy invitation, I am hanging up immed-” he stopped suddenly, his brow furrowing before he whispered a shocked, “What?”

 

“Well, where are you?” a moment after he got his answer, Lucifer jammed his phone back into his jacket, briskly walking to his car as he rushed out a “I’ll see you tomorrow Detective.” 

 

Speed limits were broken as per usual by Lucifer, but with a more frantic edge compared to the thrill and easy-going atmosphere.

 

Lucifer rushed into Lux, crashing the doors open making the two visitors inside snap their heads up. “James, Virginia, what on Earth are you two doing here?” Lucifer went towards the bar to grab two glasses to fill with a nearby open bottle. They never came unless…. unless something troubling was going on. With that boy, there is always trouble lurking behind, but typically James and Virginia wouldn’t be standing at Lucifer’s doorstep.

 

The last time had been when death was involved and…ugh. Worry was a feeling Lucifer loathed.

 

Lucifer slammed the bottle down after he filled the glasses, turning around with them in hand to give away, his worry building at the stone faces of his guests. Rhodey nodded in thanks then tilted his head back, downing the drink in one gulp while Pepper sipped from hers. 

 

They moved towards a booth that Lucifer slid in to the middle while the other two stood in across from him. There was silence between them, the rising tension of worry and fear making Lucifer twitch slightly as he waited for an answer. 

 

“Well go on, we don’t have all day if you’re here for what I believe you are. Tell me what it is that you are here for.” Lucifer snapped. Pepper, staring at the now empty glass in her hand, unusually submissive for the strong, outspoken woman meekly muttered. 

 

“My Lord, we have failed you again.” The clink of Pepper setting her glass down on the table filled the silence that came after her statement.

 

“What?” Lucifer inhaled sharply releasing a growl. “Tell me everything and don’t dare leave a single detail behind.” 

 

Rhodey jumped in, telling Lucifer about the Avengers, how the aftermath of Ultron and Sokovia shook the world into creating the Accords, the split opinions and the separation of the Avengers. He hesitated slightly before approaching Rogers’ quest to find Barnes, how Zemo planned to tear the Avengers apart from within by showing the video.

 

Lucifer had turned his back towards them, leaning on the bar as he listened attentively, his eyes darken 

 

“The video,” Rhodey hesitated again. “The video was of Barnes killing Howard Stark and…and Maria Stark.” his sentence faded into a whisper as he looked down at his lap again.

 

“What?” Lucifer whispered turning back towards them, shocked. “Maria? My Maria?” he prodded. His eyes flashed after a nod from Pepper came, a growl rumbling in his chest. “Where is he?” 

 

“He is home in New York. He is still mortal and is recovering from surgery.” 

 

“He asked for you sire and wishes for you to punish them.” 

 

“And punish them I shall.” He scooted over to get out from the booth, seeing Maze enter sending a questioning look to Lucifer and asked, “What are they doing here?” 

 

Lucifer walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders and smiling with excitement. 

 

“We’re going to the Big Apple Maze! Pack your things, we are going to visit my boy!” he rushed up the stairs to enter the elevator leading to his penthouse, leaving the demon with the other two. Maze gave them a once-over look, popping out her hip and leaned on the bar.

 

“So…how many knives should I bring or is this another orgy that we’re invited to?”

 

“Definitely not the orgy.” Pepper sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah, the wonderful city of New York. Seems charming.”

 

Lucifer stepped out the car after it pulled up in front of the Avengers Compound, sauntering in with long strides towards the elevator in the middle of the lobby. There were people walking around, files in hand, frantically trying to hurry up and get things done. “Cheers, Mr. Morningstar and good afternoon Ms. Potts and Sergeant Rhodes.” FRIDAY greeted as he entered the elevator with the other two trailing behind him, immediately directing them to the med down below. 

 

“Ah, FRIDAY my dear it is good to meet you again. I’ve missed your company.” charmed Lucifer, earning a cheerful laugh from the AI. “And I you. Your presence usually means that Boss will make fewer reckless decisions.” a chime, then the doors opened letting the three out.

 

“I’m afraid he gets it all from me. The rush of being a rebellious one is unlike any other. The quest to break all the rules. The quest to break as many rules in one go is quite the thrill and life is no fun without at least a bit of thrill.” Lucifer walked out, letting Pepper lead the way to Tony’s room.

 

“My, my, my, what a dreadful décor. No wonder you never liked the hospitals, I wouldn’t like it either to sit around and stare at this bland and tasteless room all day and night.” Lucifer observed the room in distaste.

 

“Papa” Tony rasped, perking up after hearing the accented voice reach his room. Lucifer came over, engulfing him, gently, in a bear hug, kissing his forehead like he used to years ago before leaning back a bit to see Tony’s face, tilting and turning his head in a variety of ways and ignoring Tony’s grumbles at the fretting.

 

“Oh, Tonio.” Lucifer pulled back, letting Maze also engulf Tony into a hug, Lilith being cooed into his ear of promises to kill the ones who did this to him. Pepper and Rhodey stepped out of the room to give them their privacy, shutting the door.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Tony broke the silence only to be countered with matching scoffs and eyerolls.

 

“Not bad you say? Tonio, from what I’ve heard from the hounds, you could have died!” Maze hissed, her hands trembling at the thought of her precious boy being dead. He was only mortal, who’s done more good than bad in the past few years giving him a sure way ticket to the Silver City…Far from her and Lucifer’s reach. 

 

Tony slumped, “I thought I could trust them, just like have trusted your therapist and the detective, but they only pushed the knife in my back deeper.” Tears began welling in his eyes, so he looked down at his lap to avoid their gazes.

 

“I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to belong with them, be a family with them and I know I shouldn’t have invested myself so heavily into them but I couldn’t-” Tony chokes up on a sob that escaped his lips, shaking his head as a tear streamed down his face.

 

“No Tonio, don’t take the blame for those heathens doing these treacherous acts against you. Don’t shed any tears for the fools who can’t appreciate you and the utter kindness of your very being.” Lucifer grabbed his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. 

 

“You should leave them to suffer and come back home with us. Those hounds can take care of any business you have here, and you could work from LA. We’ll set up a little lab somewhere and let you do your nerdy stuff, but under our protection.” Maze shifted to sit down on a chair nearby.

 

“No Maze, I can’t just drop everything and leave. I have a job to do as Ironman and have the kid, Peter, to look after who you must meet by the way. Totes adorbs.” Tony gushed. “I also have to settle all the dust the other Avengers have ruffled up. Can’t have the people suddenly not wanting heroes to use their abilities for good.”

 

“They don’t deserve you kleintjie*. You’re too pure and sweet for those wankers anyway. This is why I insist on you to live in Los Angeles with me to forget about all this fluff of nonsense.” Lucifer huffed.

 

“But I can’t. Ironman is needed around the world, now more than ever with the threat coming from out there in space.” Tony insisted. 

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes but couldn’t disagree. His boy was an honest to dad hero fighting villains of all shapes and forms from many different universes and he loved doing it, it was his purpose and his identity. Lucifer was ever so thankful for him to figure out his identity and not have such crises like himself daily.

 

Luckily, Lucifer visits his therapist and good friend Linda almost daily…such an LA thing.

 

Anyway, there wasn’t much to stop Tony from digging his feet into the ground about being independent and risking his life daily. Lucifer is thankful that the hell hounds, Pepper and especially Rhodey, being War Machine and all, were around and eased his worry slightly, but nothing quite stops his heart from dropping to his stomach when he watches that brilliant red and gold suit get pummeled down aggressively by an opponent.

 

“Hey, I brought some food.” Pepper peeked her head inside before opening the door, revealing the greasy bags in hand and more in Rhodey’s lap, Vision floating behind him.

 

“Yes! I’ve been dying to try the food around here. Heard it’s pretty great and authentic.” Maze ripped open a bag, a large stack of burgers wrapped in foil inside. 

 

The bag was passed around, soon empty as everyone chowed on the greasy beef, except Vision who didn’t really need to eat…. or sleep…. or do anything remotely human. 

 

“You know what we have to do, right?” Maze mumbled.

 

“Of course, we’ll punish those bloody pricks who have done my Tonio wrong.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. Why must everything be so complicated? Lucifer just needs to do his whole “punishment” thing, and everything will be all good.

 

“No, no. They deserve to suffer, more than just a punishment and the endless suffering in hell. I want to bring hell to them, to make their lives miserable and have them begging for mercy.” Rhodey snarled. Tony tilted his head in thought as Pepper nodded in agreement.

 

Tony piped out an idea, well, more of a statement that made everyone give him a confused look. He then explains, going into detail into everyone’s individual role and how it would all satisfy them with justice being served. 

 

Pepper ran off to complete the paperwork needed to initiate the plan and Rhodey and Vision went away to deal with the press and government agencies that will be breathing down their backs for all the details and info. Maze and Lucifer were to move into one of many guests rooms in the Compound and lie low for a while, enjoy New York while they could before they had to get to work.

 

Soon, the sun had set, and the moon was up and shining, the yawns passing from Tony’s lips getting longer and longer while his blinks became slower and slower till he was dozing off. That’s when the Devil and demon decided to retire to their rooms, leaving Tony with kisses, hugs, and promises of being back first thing in the morning.

 

“Dad,” Lucifer stopped at the door, turned to look at Tony’s now flashing eyes. “Make sure they get their due.” Lucifer walked back towards Tony’s side, petting his hair back gently again.

 

“You have my word dear boy.” His human face faded away to reveal his red, scarred face.

 

“And as you know, I am a man of my word.” Lucifer darkly chuckled, a sinister grin creeping onto his face.


	3. Chapter 3

So, there's been a lot of comments saying this sucks so I'm just going to stop writing. I knew that my writing skills weren't all that stellar but it appears that it's quite unpleasant for many. I deleted the comments but they kept coming so I'm dropping this project.

If anyone would like to take this piece and write it their way, I'm completely fine with that. Just let me know so I can enjoy it too and see how this idea unfolds with a different perspective. 

I'm sorry for those who were waiting for another chapter and waiting to see how the plot unfolds. Writing isn't a strong suit of mine and English isn't exactly a language I'm completely well versed in so I hope you can understand and forgive me after multiple comments being posted that were just completely mean. I may write again, I may not. I thank those who showed me support through the kudos and comments. 

Once again I am sorry.


End file.
